


Parting

by mithrel



Series: Alleluia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

God looked at Castiel and sighed. He’d known what would happen, of course, after he sent him to drag Dean Winchester from the Pit, but he hadn’t expected it to be so enduring.

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Castiel had left a mark on Dean’s soul, and Dean had left his own mark, different, but no less indelible. Castiel had, thankfully, not yet disobeyed an order, but he was sullen. He didn’t interact with the other angels; in fact, the only one he talked to at all was Anael, and, like her, he persisted in wearing the form he had had on Earth.

This had never happened before, but then an angel had not been sent to walk the Earth without instructions for as long as Castiel had before. For all that Heaven was a paradise, Castiel was not happy. His mind was full of green eyes and cheap motel rooms and gleaming black metal. He didn’t like seeing any of his children unhappy, so he decided to do something about it.

When he called Castiel into his presence, the angel refused to look at him, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Castiel had not yet disobeyed an order, and he did not disobey him this time, turning awe-filled eyes to meet his. “I’m sorry,” he whispered brokenly.

God smiled at him. “For what?”

“For…for doubting, for…” _For loving Dean._

“Your faith remained constant, despite your doubts. You never betrayed me.” His face darkened, thinking of Zachariah and Uriel, now serving their punishments. “And you have learned more of humanity than any of your brothers or sisters save Anael. This can only be a good thing.”

“Then…You are not displeased with me?”

God smiled again. “No, Castiel, I am not. But you are not happy here.”

Dean Winchester’s face flashed across Castiel’s mind, and he said again, “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize. If you could go anywhere, in the whole world, where would it be?” He already knew the answer, of course.

“I would go back to Dean.”

God nodded. “As I thought. I am giving you a new assignment. You will go back to Earth, to act as the Winchesters’ guardian until such time as they no longer need your protection. And since you can no longer occupy the vessel you had before, other arrangements will have to be made.”

_He’s letting me go back to Dean. Jimmy went back to his family; I’ll have to get another body. Dean won’t recognize me. Maybe he won’t want me anymore._

He shook His head. Castiel should give the boy more credit. Dean wasn’t really shallow, for all that he pretended.

“Since you may be with them for some time, it’s not practical for you to inhabit a vessel. I’m giving you your own body. You will still have your Grace and powers, but for all other purposes, you will be human.”

 _Human…_ Castiel stared at him incredulously, then smiled for the first time since he had come back to Heaven. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you!”

God nodded. This had never been done before; unless they fell, angels had always possessed a human, since without a human consciousness to help them interpret being in a mortal body they would quickly be overwhelmed. In this case, however, he didn’t think it was necessary. The Winchesters weren’t bad people…a trifle misguided, perhaps, but they had never intentionally caused harm. Dean had been broken in Hell; what he had done wasn’t his fault. And Sam hadn’t known he would start the Apocalypse when he killed Lilith. They would help Castiel cope, teach him what he needed to know. Dean had already begun to do so.

God smiled at him. “Keep them safe, my son. They are doing good work.” He held out his hand, and Castiel was engulfed in light. When the light faded, he was gone.


End file.
